Snowball Fight
by 0swin0swald
Summary: Twelve decides to take Clara to see some snow-real snow-since he knows she likes it. The plan is to take her somewhere not dangerous, except the plan doesn't work. Whouffaldi


**(A/N): This takes place after "Last Christmas" and is written in Twelve's POV. May contain spoilers!**

* * *

><p>Clara entered the console room dressed in her pajamas. Which made sense because she had been sleeping. I was reading a book when she came in.<p>

I set my book down. "Good morning."

Clara smiled and sat down next to me. "Where're we going today?"

I smiled a little bit. "Glad you asked. I have just the place."

Clara stood up. "I'll be back once I'm dressed. You've got five minutes."

Clara walked off, and I flew the TARDIS to the place I had planned. Clara had mentioned once that she loved snow. Real snow, not the ash from exploded spaceships. And I knew a place that had great snow.

Clara returned to the console room exactly five minutes after she left. "So. Where are we?"

"You'll have to find out. The air is safe to breathe. Promise."

"I trust you," she said as she stepped out the door. I grabbed her coat and followed her out.

When I got outside with Clara, she was shivering. But she didn't seem to notice she was cold because she was looking at the snow with a huge smile on her face.

I stepped behind her and wrapped her coat around her. She put it on and turned back to look at me. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around me.

I was a bit slow to respond, but I hugged her back uneasily.

When Clara pulled back, she walked out in the snow a bit. I turned around to close the TARDIS door and felt something cold hit my back. I spun around to see Clara smirking.

I made a snowball and threw it at Clara, but she ducked. I was almost thankful that she ducked because I would have felt really bad if I accidentally hit her in the face.

Today, she was wearing jeans, which wasn't normal for her. Usually, she wore skirts or dresses. Well, she _was_ a teacher. Her brown hair was down instead of partially pulled up, probably because she had rushed getting ready.

I was pulled back to reality when a snowball slammed into my face.

I immediately threw one back at Clara, and hit her arm this time.

She picked up a snowball off the ground and I realized that she had a whole pile. I ducked below her next snowball and began making a pile for myself.

We somehow managed to take our snowball fight further and further away from the TARDIS. I threw my last snowball at Clara, and she ducked to avoid it. Unfortunately, she was on an unstable snowdrift and she fell backwards.

I rushed over to help her up. She stumbled back a bit before regaining her balance. But her face showed a terrified look.

"Clara, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Doctor?" She called, like she couldn't see me. Her hand reached out towards me. "_Doctor?!_" Her voice was growing more and more panicked.

I grabbed her hand and stepped closer to her. "Clara, I'm right here."

She hugged me, and at first I didn't know why. But then I realized that the reason she seemed like she couldn't see me was because she hadn't been able too.

"Do you see it too?" Clara asked me. "Or…do you see nothing, I guess."

And that's what it was. What had just been a winter wonderland had turned into white…nothingness.

I nodded. I stuck my hand out, only to be stopped by some sort of forcefield.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"No idea." I reached into my pocket to get my sonic screwdriver before realizing it was still in the TARDIS.

"Where's the sonic screwdriver?"

"In the TARDIS."

Clara put her head in her hands, and I noticed something behind her.

"Clara," I said, my voice deadly serious, "duck."

She gave me a confused look. "What?"

Instead of answering, I placed a hand on each of her shoulders and made her sit down. And just in time, because the…whatever it was, had snapped at where Clara's head had been a moment before.

"What was that?"

I looked up and realized the…thing…had sprung from a plant. "Mistletoe," I said unhappily.

"That's not mistletoe," Clara disagreed as she studied it. A moment later, she said. "Oh my gosh, that is mistletoe. _Killer_ mistletoe. How do we get out?"

I looked down. "I have a theory of one way we can get out of this."

"You don't have your sonic screwdriver," Clara reminded me.

I nodded.

The mistletoe was slowly spreading down the sides of the forcefield. It snapped at Clara, but I pulled her away.

"How do we get out, then?" She asked.

I hesitated, sure Clara wouldn't want to hear the answer. "What do you traditionally do under mistletoe, Clara?"

Clara's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no. _No_. There's _got_ to be another way."

Despite the danger of the situation, I looked down. I had known Clara would never be okay with my theory. Heck, it might not even work.

"I don't think there is."

You sure?" Clara asked.

I nodded. We were both sitting on our knees now, ducking every time the mistletoe tried to bite us. And I was not liking that poisonous smell coming from its mouths…

Clara took a deep breath. "Well. Guess it's a good thing your wife and my boyfriend are both dead."

I only had time to think _'What?'_ before Clara grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss.

Her lips were soft, like her echo's had been all those years ago in Victorian London. Although, this kiss was more gentle than that.

But it wasn't _Clara_ kissing _me_ that surprised me most.

It was _me_ kissing _her_ back.

When Clara broke the kiss, the mistletoe was gone, and were were back in the snow. She sat back against a snowdrift.

I sat back next to her. "Why'd you do that?"

"To survive," she answered.

My hearts fell. Of course it was only to survive.

"I mean, I had to," she continued, "I didn't think you would be the one to kiss first, 'cause you don't even like hugging and-"

I cut Clara off her rambling by pressing my lips to hers again. Part of me said it was because I wanted to prove her wrong. The other part said it was solely because I wanted to, and I had wanted to for a while now.

I pulled back and looked away.

"…I stand corrected," Clara said, like she didn't know what had just happened.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine."

I looked at Clara. "What?" 'Fine' was the _last_ thing I had expected it to be.

"It's fine," she repeated. "Absolutely fine."

"W-Why?"

"You are quite slow sometimes, Doctor." And then Clara did the same thing she had done when we were underneath the killer mistletoe. She pulled me in for a kiss.

My hearts began to beat faster.

She was as gentle as before, except she didn't pull back so quickly this time. I had a sudden flashback to the first time River kissed me because my arms wanted to wave around Eleventh-Doctor-Style.

I slid one hand behind Clara's hair and rested it on her neck so I didn't feel so awkward. The other, I lightly wrapped around her upper arm.

When Clara finally broke away, she wrapped her arms around me. This time, I didn't hesitate to hug her back.

Once we were back in the TARDIS and changed into warm clothes, we made hot cocoa. Then, Clara insisted we make popcorn and have a movie marathon. I didn't argue because that meant I'd get to spend time with Clara somewhere warm and not dangerous. Probably.

After Clara put in the first movie, she sat down on the couch. I handed her a blanket, which she spread out over us, then she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her back to bring her closer.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"We watch movies," I answered, smiling.

Clara laughed. "No, I mean in general. What happens next?"

I kissed her forehead. "That's up to you."

Clara smiled. "Then we'll watch movies and see where that takes us."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.


End file.
